Mwo? They Twin?
by Sa CherryBlossom
Summary: No summary heheh ...


Mwo? They Twin?

Main Cast: - Park DongHee as herself  
- Wu Fan as Kris (sama aja) 2x  
Other Cast: - Park HaJoon as herself  
- Kim Jong In as Kai (sama aja)  
- and other  
Genre: Romance, comedy  
Length: oneshoot

Happy Reading!

Author POV

Pagi yang cerah adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan hari ini. Ya, hari ini memang sedang musim panas di Korea. Uumm... Mungkin musim ini cukup dibenci oleh yeoja yang satu ini. Namanya Park DongHee. Musim kesukaannya adalah musim semi. Musim semi memang musim yang dikatakan cukup nyaman. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kuliah di KyungHee Univercity. Lihatlah kemalasannya disaat musim panas kali ini. "PARK DONGHEE! Apakah kau memang terlahir menjadi anak pemalas?!" teriak unnienya. DongHee hanya menggeliat sedikit lalu memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Brakk! "WOA!" teriak DongHee lalu terguling jatuh dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu. Ternyata itu suara pintu kamar DongHee yang di dobrak oleh unnienya. "Buahahahhahahahha! Rasakan itu!" teriak unnienya lagi. "Aahhh... Appo..." kata DongHee sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terantuk lantai kamar. "Cepat kau mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat!" "Arraseo.. Ahh... Cerewet sekali kau.." balas DongHee yang sudah jelas menambah amarah unnienya. "Yak! Apa kau bilang!" DongHee lalu hanya membentuk tangannya menjadi tanda mindfu**. (Udah pada tahu kan. Yang ga tahu ya udah) Unnienya hanya menggerutu kesal lalu segera keluar dari neraka tempat hampir setiap hari mereka mengadakan perang.

Beberapa menit setelah mempersiapkan diri, DongHee segera menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju ruang makan. "Annyeong, appa, eomma.." sapa DongHee. Dia lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk unnienya. Unnienya hanya memelototinya. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya, DongHee lalu memutuskan untuk berangkat kuliah karena ini adalah hari pertamanya. "Chagi, apakah Fany unnie perlu mengantarkanmu?" tanya eomma. "Sama sekali tidak perlu eomma! Sudah ne, annyeong!" kata DongHee lalu tersenyum mengejek kearah unnienya. Sepergi DongHee, appanya berkata,"Wah, tidak kusangka ternyata DongHee sudah besar..." "Ne, aku setuju!" jawab eomma. "Tapi dia menjadi lebih cerewet!" timpal Fany unnie.

DongHee POV

Yaaaakkkk... Aku telah sampai! Sebelum keluar dari mobil, aku terpana terlebih dahulu saat melihat KyungHee Univercity, tempatku untuk menimba ilmu. Ne, aku belum pernah melihat karena aku mendaftar melalui jalur prestasi. Yaaahhh... Aku termasuk murid yang cukup pandai. Aku lalu langsung memarkirkan mobilku dan segera memasuki pintu raksasa sekolahku. Aku lalu melihat Park HaJoon, sahabatku sejak kelas 7 SMP. Kami berbeda sekolah saat SMA, tapi kami tetap berhubungan , aku melihat HaJoon berjalan bersama seorang namja yang belum pernah kukenal. Aku lalu langsung menghampiri HaJoon yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan rianya dengan namja itu. "HaJoon!" teriakku. Dia menoleh. "Kyaaaa! DongHee-ah!" balasnya lalu seketika lang berlari menuju hadapanku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku. "Baik, neo? Bogoshipoyo..." jawabnya lalu memelukku. Otomatis aku balas memeluknya dan menanyakan siapa namja itu.

"Aku juga baik! Uum.. Nuguya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah namja itu. "Oh! Ne! Dia namanya Kim Jong In! Panggil saja Kai! Dia sahabatku saat SMA!" kata HaJoon semangat. "Oh, ne... Annyeonghaseyo.. Park DongHee imnida..." kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. "Annyeonghaseyo.. Kim Jong In imnida..." jawabnya lalu memjabat tanganku. "Kukira dia pacarmu..." "Ha! Aniyaaaa... Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan dia?" kata HaJoon menyindir Kai. "Hey! Begini-begini aku juga tampan!" Aigoo... Narsis sekali... Saat berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba ada yang menabrakku dan tentu saja aku jatuh. Brakk! Bukuku berserakan semua! "Ah! Mianhae!" kata namja berambut pirang pasir yang menabrakku dan lalu langsung melesat tanpa membantuku. Kyaaaa... Sama sekali tidak sopan! Tiba-tiba lagi, ada segerombolan yeoja yang mengejar namja tadi. "Kyaaa... Kris! Saranghaeyo!" "Kris! Jadikan aku yeojachingmu!" Aaarrgghhh... Sungguh memekakkan telinga! Setelah membereskan bukuku, aku lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Dan siapakah namja tadi sehingga sampai dikejar-kejar begitu? Memang dia artis?" tanyaku beruntut. "Yak! Kau itu bertanya satu-satu! Mana bisa aku menjawab secara langsung!" kata HaJoon. "Ne... Itu memang sudah dari dulu..." lanjut HaJoon. "Memang kau pernah 1 sekolah dengannya?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Ne! Dia itu sunbaeku dan Kai sekaligus salah satu oppaku! Memang kau lupa?" "Mwo? Oppamu?" "Terserahlah otakmu memang lama berjalan.." kata HaJoon yang jelas-jelas menyindirku yang hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Author POV

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night.

Belpun berbunyi. Tapi itu bukan tanda masuk kelas. Itu merupakan bel tanda pembagian kelas. Saat ada beberapa guru yang menempelkan kertas berisi nama pembagian kelas,seketika itu juga DongHee ingin langsung melihat, tangannya ditarik oleh HaJoon dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sampai sepi. Dan DongHee menurutinya. Selang beberapa menit, mereka langsung melesat menuju kertas pertama untuk dilihatnya. Ternyata nama mereka terpampang disana. Ya, bertiga. "Yeah! Kita sekelas!" sorak DongHee. "Ne!" jawab KaiJoon bersamaan. Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas A.

Mereka lalu mencari tempat duduk. DongHee sudah jelas bersama HaJoon, Kai lalu duduk di belakang HaJoon dan disebelah namja imut bernama BaekHyun. Mereka juga menunggu songsaenim mereka. Rasa ingin tahu mereka memuncak. Seperti apakah songsaenim mereka itu. Killer, baik, atau misterius. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk. "Annyeonghaseyo... Naneun Songsaenim Byun imnida... Saya akan menjadi wali kalian. Bla... Bla..." Setelah menjelaskan berbagai macam hal yang tidak penting menurut DongHee, belpun berbunyi. Saatnya istirahat!  
(cepetbanget) "Joon-ah! Kajja ke kantin!" ajak Kai. "Arra! Hee-ah, kamu ingin ikut?" tawar HaJoon. "Ah! Aniya... Aku ingin ke toilet! Sejak tadi aku menahannya!" "Oh, hahahah... Arraseo! Annyeong!" "Ne! Nado annyeong!" jawab DongHee sambil melambaikan tangan. Dia lalu segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

DongHee POV

"Joon-ah! Kajja ke kantin!" ajak Kai kepada HaJoon. "Arra! Hee-ah, kamu ingin ikut?" tawar HaJoon. "Ah! Aniya... Aku ingin ke toilet! Sejak tadi aku menahannya!" "Oh, hahahah... Arraseo! Annyeong!" "Ne! Nado annyeong!" jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan. Karena sudah tidak tahan, maka aku segera berlari menuju toilet. Tiba-tiba ada yang yang tadi! "Ah! Mianhae! Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu! Kris imnida, neo?" Oh, namanya Kris... Wah, dia ternyata tampan juga... Ha! "Hey! Kau sungguh tidak sopan tadi! Hanya minta maaf lalu langsung pergi!" "Mianhae.." "Ne, Park DongHee imnida.." Kami lalu saling berkenalan. "Um, apakah nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanyanya. "Uum.. Kurasa tidak.. Wae?" "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam! Sebagai tanda rasa maafku!" "Mwo?" "Tidak ada penolakkan! Kutunggu jam 7 di Chinesse Restaurant!" katanya, sebelum aku membuka mulut, dia langsung berlari meninggalkanku. Aku lalu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aaahh... Leganyaaaaaa... "Hee-ah! Ehem.. Tadi aku melihat kau berbincang dengan oppa. Ada apa? Apa oppa meminta maaf kepadamu heh?" tanya HaJoon. "Ne, dia nanti mengajakku makan malam..." "Ehm... Ada yang akan melakukan kencan Joon-ah!" kata Kai. "Ne! Kau kencan yaaa?" tanya HaJoon menggodaku dan Kai yang terlihat sangat penasaran. "Yak! Wae kalian berdua ini selalu memancing amarahku? Dasar kalian!" ketusku lalu melewati mereka berdua menujun ke dalam kelas. Mereka itu seperti sepasang kekasih! Tapi, kenapa hatiku sedikit berdesir ya saat Kris sunbae berbicara denganku? Ah sudahlah lupakan...

Author POV

Malam ini DongHee akan pergi menemui Kris sunbae untuk makan malam. DongHee dipergoki oleh Fany unnie karena dikira akan berkencan. Yaaaahhh...sebenarnya bisa dibilang begitu sih. DongHee mengakui bahwa ini adalah kencan pertama. Dia lalu meminta kepada unnienya untuk mengantarnya. Awalnya unnienya jelas tidak mau. Tapi, karena terus-menerus dirayu akhirnya hatinya luluh juga. Mereka lalu segera berangkat. Dan hanya sekitar 10 menit perjalanan mereka sudah sampai.

Kris POV

Haaahh... Wae dia lama sekali? Sebelumnya aku disuruh Joon-ah untuk membelikannya sebuah gantungan kunci Rilakkuma karena katanya dia sangat menyukai Rilakkuma. Sama seperti HaJoon. Cklek... Aku langsung mengarahkan pandangan mataku ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu DongHee! Umm, neomu yeppeuda... Ah! "Hee-ah! Disini!" kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku. Dia lalu tersenyum dan segera menuju kearahku. "Mian, lama.." katanya lalu segera duduk di depanku. "Hahha... Gwaenchana.. Ah, aku membelikan ini untukmu.." kataku lalu langsung memberikan gantungan kunci tadi. "Ah! Neomu kyeopta! Gomawo Kris sunbae!" katanya senang. Ah, wae dadaku terasa aneh begini? Uhm, ah lupakan. Tapi itu memang benar. Tiba-tiba ada pelayan datang, "Kalian ingin makan apa?" "Uhm, kau ingin makan apa Hee-ah?" tanyaku. "Molla, ah! Chessy Chicken Roll saja!" "Ne, aku juga pesan yang itu, untuk minumannya, sekarang giliran aku!" "Ne... Tidak usah melotot..." "Ahahhahaha... Mianhae..." Kitapun berbincang-bincang sekaligus menunggu pesanan.

Author POV

Sekitar jam 8 malam, acara mereka yang bisa disebut dengan kencan sudah selesai. Mereka berdua sudah semakin dekat dan berkat acara makan malam tadi juga semakin menumbuhkan rasa suka dari mereka berdua. Saat sampai dirumah, DongHee langsung diserbu pertanyaan dari eommanya. "Kau habis dari mana? Bersama siapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas, DongHee hanya menunjuk Appa dan unnienya. Dia lalu segera pergi menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Eommanya yang masih bingungpun akhirnya bertanya kepada Appa dan unnienya. "Tadi dia habis dari mana? Bersama siapa?" "Tadi dia habis pergi makan malam bersama temannya. Tenang saja, sudah mendapat ijin dari appa. Eomma tidak tahu karena eomma sedang pergi ke supermarket.." jelas Fany unnie. "Ohh.. Yasudah... Eomma ingin membuat bubur dulu.." "Ne eomma!"

DongHee POV

Brukk.. Aku merebahkan diriku di kasurku yang super duper empuk seperti kue, sponge, busa, panda, beruang, boneka,(DongHee alay) Wae aku merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di dekat Kris sunbae? Dan wae juga jantung selalu berdesir? Aah.. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang sampai seperti ini. Dulu aku hanya sekedar mengagumi seseorang yang cukup tampan dan berbakat. Sekarang sepertinya tidak. Aku juga sudah pernah menerima pernyataan cinta sebanyak 5 kali(wah DongHee laku!) Tapi kutolak semua (huu! Babo! #ditabokDongHee) karena aku ingin fokus di pelajaran dulu. Huaaaaahhh... Secara tidak sadar, tiba-tiba aku tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Author POV

Tidak terasa DongHee sudah 4 bulan bersekolah di KyungHee Univercity. Tidak terasa juga sudah 4 bulan juga DongHee dekat Kris sunbae. Pada suatu hari saat DongHee sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman sekolah, dia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Dia melihat 'Kris' sunbae tengah berciuman! Tiba-tiba bulir-bulir airmatapun berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata DongHee. Dia lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Annyeong Hee-ah!" sapa HaJoon yang sedang berjalan dengan Kai. "Ha? Ada apa dengannya?" "Mollayo" "Atau jangan-jangan..." "Ah! Ne! Jangan-jangan.." "Dia sudah mengetahui tentang hal itu!" teriak KaiJoon bersamaan. Saat HaJoon hendak menyusul DongHee dia dicegah Kai. "Uhm, biar Kris hyung saja yang menjelaskannya.." "Ne! Kau benar!" Mereka berdua lalu berpikir untuk mencari Kris agar memberitahunya sebelum DongHee semakin membencinya.

DongHee POV

Apa aku tadi tidak salah lihat? Dia berciuman! Berciuman! Wae hati ini terasa seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum?! (author: wesse... *plokplok Hee: ape lu thor? Sakit hati nih! Author: iye iye dah,Hee: pergi lu sono! Author: sombong amet seh lu! Zzzzllpp*authormenghilang) Hiks, hiks, airmataku ini semakin menjadi-jadi! Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?(author: wesse.. Hee: pergi lu! Fus Rodah!) Jadi selama ini perasaanku berakhir sia-sia! Haaa... Sudahlah... Aku tidak akan menyukai seseorang seperti Kris sunbae karena pasti akan berakhir percuma! Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang kucintai menjadi kubenci! "Hee-ah? Gwaenchanayo?" Aku tidak menjawab dan langsung saja pergi. "Hee-ah!" Huh, dia memanggilku berkali-kalipun tidak akan pernah kuhiraukan! Aku akan mulai melupakannya!

Kris POV

"Hee-ah? Gwaenchanayo?" Tapi dia tidak menghiraukanku. "Hee-ah!" Dia tidak juga berbalik. Ada apa dengannya ha? Tidak seperti biasanya seperti ini. Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu... Puk! "Ha!" aku berteriak kaget karena ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. "Kyaa! Wae kau berteriak seperti itu oppa? Memang aku monster?" Haa... Ternyata itu HaJoon dibelakangnya diikuti Kai. "Hah! Ternyata kau!" "Ah, hyung sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan!" kata Kai. "Mwo? Waeyo?" "Uhm, sepertinya DongHee ..." "Jjinja?" "Ne oppa! Sepertinya lebih baik kau segera mencarinya sekarang!" kata yeodongsaengku. "Ne! Gomawo untuk infonya!" Aku lalu segera berlari untuk mencari DongHee.

HaJoon POV

"Aigooo... Eothokke? Eothokke?" gumamku. Tiba-tiba ada yang merangkul pundakku. "Ah, gwaenchana... Ini pasti tidak apa-apa..." Ah, ternyata itu Kai... "Jjinjayo?" "Ne! Ini akan berjalan dengan lancar! Sudah tenang saja dan percaya padaku, ne?" Aku lalu hanya mengangguk dan hanya menuruti kemana Kai menarikku.

DongHee POV

Hatiku masih terasa sakit mengingat kejadian tadi. Walaupun aku bertekad untuk melupakannya, tapi itu sangat sulit! "Hee-ah!" Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku dengan suara beratnya. Ya,itu adalah suara Kris sunbae. "Park DongHee!" Dia masih saja memanggilku. Aku hanya semakin mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas. "Hee-ah! Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu!" Dia lalu menarik tanganku. "Ah.. Appo.." "Mianhae! Ada hal penting yang harus kujelaskan sekarang juga!" "Hal apalagi sunbae itu sudah jelas! Kau berciuman dengan yeoja lain!" "Mwo? Kau cemburu?" tanyanya menggodaku. "Aniya! Aku tidak cemburu!" "Yak! Mengaku sajalah! Kelihatan sekali kau cemburu!" "Ne! Kalau aku memang cemburu! Hatiku terasa sangat sakit sunbae! Sebenarnya dari awal kita makan malam, aku sudah merasa bahwa aku menyukaimu! Tapi ternyata aku salah.. Perasaan ini sia-sia..." Saat aku akan berjalan pergi dia menarikku dalam pelukannya. Tangisan lu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Yak! Wae kau menangis? Itu bukan aku..." "Mwo?" Aku lalu langsung bangkit dari pelukannya karena terkejut yang berlebihan.

"Ne! Itu bukan oppa!" Tiba-tiba HaJoon dan Kai muncul dari belakang Kris sunbae dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Mwo? Jjinjayo?" "Ne, itu bukan aku.. Itu WuFan, lebih tepatnya kembaranku dan juga oppa HaJoon. Selama kau kuliah disini aku, HaJoon, dan Kai sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakannya karena.. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bingung dan hanya ingin kau mengenalku sebagai salah satu orang yang kau cintai.. Uhm, HaJoon-ah, Kai-ah, bisakah kalian pergi sebentar?" "Ne! Arraseo kapten!" Mereka berdua lalu pergi dengan semangat. "Uhm.. Saranghae.." kata Kris sunbae yang jelas membuatku terkejut sekaligus bahagia. "Nado.." Kami lalu berpelukan untuk beberapa saat. "Tadi WuFan sedang berciuman dengan yeojachingunya. Karena tadi aku diberitahu HaJoon dan Kai saat mereka melihat kau menangis saat melihat itu, aku langsung panik dan berpikir kau akan membenciku, tapi karena semangat yang mereka berikan, aku jadi tidak takut!" "Uhm, mereka memang chinguku yang terbaik..."

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang namja yang sangat mirip dengan Kris oppa. "Hyung, tadi aku melihat.. Oh! Kau yang tadi kan? Kau pasti mengira tadi itu Kris hyung kan? Ah, WuFan imnida!" kami lalu berkenalan. HaJoon dan Kai juga datang. Hey! Mereka bergandengan tangan! "Hey! Hey! Hey! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua heh?" Di pipi mereka muncul semburat merah yang sangat lucu. "Hahaha... Aku sudah bisa menebak..." Kami berlima lalu saling tertawa bersama dan menjalin hubungan dengan baik.

Author POV

"CUT!" kata sang produser sekeras mungkin untuk menghentikan adegan syuting. "Haaaaahhh... Akhirnya selesai juga syutingnya! Capek sekali aku saat berperan menjadi 2 karakter! Haaaa..." keluh Kris. "Kyaaa... Aku juga capek..." keluh DongHee. "Apalagi saat melihat kau berciuman dengan yeoja lain! Aku sangat cemburu!" lanjutnya. "Hahaha... Yang penting itu hanya dalam akting! Tidak dalam sebenarnya chagi!" kata Kris lalu merangkul DongHee. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju rumah makan yang dekat di lokasi syuting. Ne, mereka memang telah berpacaran dalam dunia nyata selama kurang lebih 3 tahun. "Hah! Wae tadi tidak ada adegan ciuman bersamamu?" protes Kai kepada HaJoon. "Yak! Kau sungguh mesum oppa!" teriak HaJoon sambil memukul-mukul pundak Kai. "Yak! Appo! Sudahlah aku kita makan chagi!" "Ne! Nan baeghopaaaa..." "Dasar kau!" Kai lalu mengacak-acak rambut HaJoon lalu mengikuti arah jalan Kris dan DongHee. Mereka juga telah berpacaran kurang lebih 2 tahun.

Sampai di rumah makan, mereka berempat bertemu dengan Stephanie Hwang, yang berperan sebagai Fany unnie. Mereka lalu saling bercanda dan makan-makan bersama.

~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~

Aneh ya? maklum baru pertama nyoba.. itupun dapet ide dari temen... aku disuruh buat pake nama dia and aku.. kalo berminat silahkan review 


End file.
